


Brother I Always Wanted

by KarkatHorns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale fluff, not proofread and written at 1AM. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother I Always Wanted

Dave woke up, his breathing harsh and uneven. He hugs his legs to his chest, his heart beating out of control. He felt sweat on his head, but was too startled to wipe any of it off. What was that, a dream? It felt too real to be a dream. He grows irritated, pilling at his hair. He fucking hated him. He wished he could die and that nothing would change when he did. The person he hated was an image. Just an image, yet a painful one. A boy with a smug grin, pretending that he was a smart little shit when he was pathetically dumb. Pretending that he was important. The boy just wasn't. He wished he could just punch the boy. The one before him, and so he did. He punched the piece of shit, and shattered glass flew around him as the mirror before him shattered. Broken glass surrounded his feet now, some shards had cut through his skin, making red ooze from the marks. His breath shook, and he froze in place. He needed to calm down, before anything else. 

What would somebody say if they saw him like this? Throwing a panic attack over a fucking nightmare? He sat on his bed, not bothering to pull the glass out of his arm. He focused on his breathing, but it wasn't long before he heard knocking at his door. He didn't say a word, but whoever it was was persistent. "Hey, are you okay? That was a loud fucking crash," a familiar voice calls. Out of all the people to be around, at least Karkat wasn't all that bad. "I'm okay," Dave replies, keeping his voice steady. "I'll be the judge of that," Karkat replies. You hear the doorknob turn, and you curse at yourself under your breath for not locking it. Then again, you didn't expect to have a fucking panic attack over a nightmare.

Karkat freezes up at the sight of the blood, and it takes him about a minute before the troll registered what had happened. He closes the door behind him, holding his hand out. You reluctantly give him your arm, the troll pulling glass shards out of it. "Didn't like what you saw?" Karkat comments, and you nod quietly. Your shades hid the tears that gathered in your eyes. You really needed to fucking relax. Karkat left the room and came back with some medical supplies, using tweezers to remove some of the smaller glass shards. It felt like an eternity before he finally finished, hugging you to his chest. You wrap your arms around his neck, resting the top of your head softly against his chin. He coos quietly, rocking you back and forth. You allow yourself to relax.

After a while of Karkat ricking you back and forth, you let out a small sigh. Karkat moves his hand to stroke your back, and you nuzzle your cheek against his chest a little. "Hey, don't worry. It's going to be okay," Karkat whispers. You nod, but don't say a word. You woke up feeling as if you hadn't slept in days. Karkat can tell, and it doesn't take long before his warm presence makes you feel tired. You close your eyes, and allow Karkat to remove your shades, setting them carefully off to the side. Your shoulders relax, and Karkat gently rubs at the sore, tense muscles. He might have been jealous of you first, but you can't say you weren't jealous of him, either. He was the brother you had always wanted to have, as well as the brother you had always dreamed of being. You might never have said it out loud, and you probably never will, but somehow you think that he knows.

A very faint grumble is heard, escaping your lips, before the gentle rocking began to put you to sleep. You fall asleep there, comfortably. You didn't have a nightmare that night.


End file.
